tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Sidney
|creator(s)=Sharon Miller |uk/us_voice_actor= * Kerry Shale * Bob Golding |nicknames= * Sid * Twinkle Toes |gender=Male |relative(s)=Diesel 'Arry and Bert Paxton The Mainland Diesels |country_of_origin= Island of Sodor |basis=BR Class 08 |power_type=Diesel–electric |type=Diesel shunter |fuel_type=Diesel |configuration=0-6-0DE |wheels=6 |top_speed=20 mph |designer(s)=British Railway |builder(s)=BR Crewe, Darlington, Derby, Doncaster or Horwich Works |year_built=sometime between 1952 and 1962 |railway=North Western Railway |owner(s)=Sir Topham Hatt }} Sidney is a forgetful blue diesel shunter. Biography ''Thomas & Friends Sidney was one of the diesels who laughed at Percy's joke when the tank engine first arrived at the Vicarstown Dieselworks. He only appeared very briefly on a hoist with no wheels. In the seventeenth season, he was still on the hoist and was often referred to as a Christmas decoration by the other diesels, literally being used as one by Diesel 10 as well. Percy asked how long Sidney had been left up on the hoist and found out from Norman that it had been two years. Percy gave Sidney a new set of wheels as a Christmas present, and Sidney is now a really useful engine again. In the eighteenth season, he, along with Diesel, Den, and Dart hid from Paxton, but after Paxton was unable to find them, Sidney, along with Den and Dart started to think that Diesel's joke went a little too far, but Paxton managed to find them again at the end of the day. In the twentieth season, he was sent by the Fat Controller to collect new wheels for Percy. Sidney was worried he would forget his job and let Percy down, but Thomas, Annie and Clarabel suggested that he sing a song to remind himself what to do. Sidney thought this was a great idea, and started to sing his song, until he stopped at Wellsworth to talk with Gordon. After talking with him, Sidney completely forgot the words to his song, and, while trying to remember what he was supposed to do, ended up running all around Sodor, first to Whiff's Waste Dump, then to the Sodor Animal Park. Eventually, he decided that it would be best to go back to Knapford to confess to Sir Topham Hatt that he had failed to complete his special job, but upon arriving, he found a crowd of passengers waiting impatiently for their train to Brendam Docks. Thinking that taking the passengers was his special, Sidney found some coaches and took them to the Docks, where Sir Topham Hatt was waiting by Percy's new wheels, grumbling about the forgetful diesel's lateness. When Sidney arrived, the passengers praised him, and Sir Topham Hatt reminded him that he still had to take Percy's wheels to the Steamworks. Sidney, who thought he had already completed his special, gladly accepted the supposed second special, and took the wheels to the Steamworks, where Percy was waiting. Personality Sidney is a very helpful diesel engine, but he's also very forgetful. He starts his day at one location and ends up at another, not remembering how he got there. When it was his turn for repairs at the Dieselworks, he was hoisted up and had his undercarriage removed. Being patient, Sidney was happy to wait, and wait, and wait. He sat there happy to pass the time with any engine that happened to be visiting. Two years later, he still had no wheels, so Percy helped him at Christmas to get a new set of wheels and now he is back on track. Technical Details Basis Sidney is based on a BR Class 08 diesel-electric shunter. Over seventy members of this class survive today in preservation, while around 100 remain in service on the national rail network. They were in fact the most successful shunting engines in the world, with 996 of them built. Diesel, the Diesel Shunter, Paxton, Splatter, Dodge, 'Arry, Bert, Ulli and The Mainland Diesels are also members of this class. Livery Sidney is painted navy blue with yellow lining and hazard stripes under his face. His coupling rods and front bufferbeam are painted a rusty orange colour. His paint is chipped in places, and shows signs of weathering. Appearances Television Series= |-|Other Media= Books * 2011 - Day of the Diesels: The Movie Storybook (mentioned) and The Ultimate Diesel Guide * 2015 - Thomas Takes a Vacation (sticker only) Magazine Stories * 2017 - The Kind Diesel Voice Actors * Kerry Shale (UK/US; Day of the Diesels only) * Bob Golding (UK/US; seventeenth season onwards) * Nicolás Frías (Latin America; seventeenth season onwards) * Shōto Kashii (Japan; seventeenth season and The Great Race only) * Ken Sanders (Japan; eighteenth season only) * Tomohiro Tsuboi (Japan; twentieth season onwards, excluding The Great Race) * Grzegorz Kwiecień (Poland; seventeenth season onwards) * Helge Winther Larsen (Norway; seventeenth season only) * Bruno Marçal (Brazil; seventeenth season onwards) * Mariano García (Spain) * Denis Bespalyy (Russia; seventeenth season onwards) * Jukka Voutilaninen (Finland; Day of the Diesels only) * Zvika Fohrman (Israel) * Oliver Warsitz (Germany; seventeenth season onwards) Trivia * In some merchandising and books, Sidney's name is misspelled as "Sydney." * Sidney's horn is actually Paxton's at two whole steps higher in pitch. * Despite Sidney's nickname being "Sid," he has been consistently referred to by his full name rather than his nickname. He shares this dilemma with Norman and Paxton. * For an unknown reason, Sidney travels at a slower pace than the other Class 08's on Sodor. Quotes Merchandise * Take-n-Play * Wooden Railway (normal version. Holiday and Seaside versions discontinued;) * Minis ** Classic Minis ** Chillin' Minis ** DC Super Friends Minis (as Mister Miracle and The Penguin) ** Sweets Minis Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Diesel locomotives Category:BR Class 08 Category:0-6-0 Category:North Western Railway Category:Thomas & Friends characters Category:Male characters